The UCLA Center for Population Reserach will be a multidisciplinary, multidepartmental, multi-institutional, organized research unit dedicated to the development and dissemination of new knowledge in areas directly related to human reproductive biology and its dysfunctions. This Center will bring together basic scientists and clinical investigators in a fashion designed to facilitate transfer of new technology, enhance collaboration and interdisciplinary insights and provide services either not available to many investigators or previously available in a form that was less cost effective or efficient. The Center will consist of an Administrative Core and four service cores. The services are: 1) Hormone Assay; 2) Tissue Banking, Peptide Chemistry and Antibody; 3) Recombinant DNA; and, 4) Morphology. These cores will provide centralized research services and facilities for 22 funded research projects and one New Program Development Project. The Center administrative core will serve as a focal point for the dissemination of new knowledge emanating from Center projects and mission related non-Center supported projects to the scientific community as well assuming an important role in the continuing research and education of Center members and associates. We anticipate that the presence of a NICHD supported Center for Population Research will markedly enhance the productivity of a large group of proven investigators, redirect established investigators from other disciplines into the field and encourage new investigators to the task of developing new knowledge to enable men and women to better control their fertility and to evaluate and treat infertility in the population.